Rosas
by The-Vampire-MCR
Summary: me quedare todos los dias esperando aquel ramo de rosas, esperando que fuera aquel el dia mas anhelado. mi primer songfic no sean duros, rr? AU


"_**Rosas"**_

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_

" _hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",_

_nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,_

_a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

eh estado pensando que are pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de pensar en nada, decidi que lo mejor sera salir a comprar las cosas de la cena, pero al salir te vi de la mano con ino, me duele verte como paseas con ella, como la has mirado a ella y no a mi, creo que si hubiera sido tu mas grande fangirl me abrias echo caso sasuke-kun?

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí_

_resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio_

_te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_

_que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

Aun me acuerdo cuando te conoci, tu eras muy callado y casi no hablabas, nos hicimos novios, me acuerdo cuando te dije "tenemos el record del mundo en querernos sasuke-kun" aun sabiendo que tu no me querias como yo ha ti pero nunca le e vuelto a decir eso a nadie

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

todos los dias, desde antes de terminar, yo llorando esperaba a que llegaras con rosas y me dijieras que me querias y que nunca debimos haber terminado, tu bien sabes como me gusta eso a que tu llamas "curcilerias" desde el comienzo de nuestra relacion, veo como pasan los dias y tu no te has pasado por aquí desde ese dia …

casi todos los viernes hinata llama para invitarme a salir y yo siempre la rechazo por que pensaba que algun dia de estos tu vendrias con rosas, aunque yo en el fondo de mi corazon sabia que eso no iva a suceder

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol_

_me pediste que te diera un beso._

_con lo baratos que salen mi amor,_

_qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

Pero mas que nada me acuerdo de nuestro primer dia de novios, tu me pediste un beso, aunque sabias que con tan solo dijieras "que bonita estas" yo me emocionaria y te daria uno, me dejo llevar por tan poquito… por que mejor no eras romantico y me decias eso…

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,_

_un placer coincidir en esta vida._

_allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,_

_y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

[[[_____]]] o.O Flash back O.o [[[_____]]]

Después de 6 meses de nuestro hermoso noviazgo..

-quiero terminar- acoto sasuke en una de nuestras citas, dejando a una anonada sakura

-que?- menciono en shock la dueña de orbes jade

- lo que oiste, no quiero seguir sabiendo que nunca te querre como tu a mi- susurro mas para si que para la pelirrosa

- p-pero sabes que eso a mi no me importa sasuke-kun! Yo aun asi te amo!- aclaro con sus orbes lleno de lagrimas

-sakura no seas masoquista!

- no sasuke onegai no agas… eso… no me...lastimes onegai- sollozos salian de su boca

[[[_____]]] o.0 Fin Flash back 0.o [[[_____]]]

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

y aun seguia ahí, esperando esas rosas que nunca llegaran… no importa lo tonto que es a mi siempre me gusto eso, seguia esperando en el mismo sitio alado de la ventana, llorando, "quizas hoy si…" pensaba masoquistamente

_Y es que empiezo a pensar_

_que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero._

_y es que empiezo a sospechar_

_que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._

tu fuiste mi primer amor, a naruto tambien lo quise pero los que siguen del primer amor, esos siempre se olvidan no?, a ti nunca podre olvidar…

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

y siempre me quedare aquí, esperando aquellas rosas, quizas hoy si…

**Epilogo:**

Preparaba la comida cuando escucho que tocan el timbre de mi casa, imaginandome que es hinata voy a abrir y lo primero que veo es un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas

-sasuke-kun?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

-vine por ti sakura- pregunta el saliendo detrás de las rosas- te amo

_**By:**_

_**The Vampire MCR**_

**_

* * *

_**

**como veran este es mi primer songfic y espero que le alla sido de su agrado, me gusta mucho la cancion, y una amiga me apoyo a hacer este fic espero recibir muchos muchos reviews xD**

**donen reviews onegai!**

**life is beautiful**


End file.
